


madder red

by spock



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sleeps like the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	madder red

**Author's Note:**

> for the TWD kink meme. original prompt:
>
>> Slow, sloppy, slick and wet. Woo me anon!
>> 
>> Bonus points: If it is Glenn who initiates and Daryl wakes up halfway through.

Daryl sleeps like the dead.

He can stay awake for hours on end and still manage to be the most alert person you'll ever meet. It's like he has his own fucked up redneck sleep circle that only has three modes: no sleep at all, sleeping so light that a damn shooting star will wake him up, and coma. Once he decides to turn in for the night nothing short of an atomic bomb will make him stir.

Glenn's back later than usual from his latest supply run; he ran into some trouble on the way back and had to hide out for a few hours until the coast was clear. He hates being out after the suns gone down, but there wasn't any choice.

Normally Daryl would have been pitching a fit, damn near ready to head out and drag Glenn back himself and the fact that he's here inside of their tent dead to the world is a testament to how tired he must have been.

He's glad for it too, because this means Daryl must've passed out sometime after he left and now he won't know Glenn got back past dusk and more importantly, he won't chew him out for it.

Glenn tosses his bag into the corner and works on getting out of his grimy clothes. When he's down to his skivvies he flops down onto their makeshift bed, rolling onto his front. After a few moments he turns onto his side to stare at Daryl.

Glenn is really fucking horny. Nearly dying—the amount of times he's _nearly died_ now is getting ridiculous—has kicked his adrenaline into overdrive and he'd been expecting Daryl to fight with him over getting back so late. Arguing always turned the both of them on something fierce, so he'd been expecting to end the night with sex. Hot, angry, _fuck I'm glad you’re not a zombie sex_.

Finding Daryl asleep definitely threw a wrench into that plan. Now Glenn's left an erection that's been hovering at half-mast for the better part of the day.

He takes a few deep breaths before lifting himself to sit astride Daryl's hips, pulling the blanket down until it's somewhere around Daryl's shins, unneeded and forgotten.

Daryl's only got his underwear on too, so Glenn starts rubbing at the other mans back, dragging his fingers up and down Daryl's spine. When he starts messaging Daryl's scalp, Daryl lets out a sound from deep in his chest but otherwise doesn't stir, and Glenn can't help but grin.

He settles himself lower on Daryl's thighs before leaning over to press hot, open mouth kisses all across Daryl's back. Glenn laves at all the knobs of Daryl's spine, giving each of them their due.

He keeps one hand in Daryl's hair, gently massaging and cradling his skull while the other slips lower, slowly pulling Daryl's underwear down and off; he presses a final kiss at the base of Daryl's spine before standing up on his knees to awkwardly remove his own.  
Once Glenn has them both naked he resettles himself on Daryl, placing kittenish licks and nips on Daryl's ass, running his hands soothingly up and down Daryl's thighs.

For a while he gets distracted by it—biting and sucking marks into Daryl's ass, Jesus, how can someone be so _pale_?—and it startles him to realize how hard he is. He's ready to pound nails just from kissing Daryl's body.

Glenn rests more of his weight on his knees so he can life Daryl up a bit, slides his hand underneath and feels that Daryl's just as hard has he is, even though the bastards still fast asleep. Glenn strokes him for a while, just to hear Daryl's sleepy moans and to give himself a few moments to figure out just how he wants this to play out.

"How can you sleep through this Daryl, seriously..." Glenn mumbles to himself, finally letting go of Daryl's cock, pulling his hand out from underneath the other man.

He spreads Daryl's legs a bit so he can get at his perineum, laves at it. Glenn spends a few seconds there before dragging his tongue upwards until he hits Daryl's hole in one like slide. Lazily, he licks circles and places kisses there too, getting Daryl nice and slick with his saliva before he has to bother to find their dwindling supply of lube. He thrusts his tongue in as deep as it'll go, letting his spit pool into the older man.

At this Daryl's breath finally starts picking up, hips pressing back against Glenn's face the smallest amount. Glenn nips at Daryl one final time before pulling away and fumbling around the tent trying to blindly locate their slick without having to take his eyes away from where Daryl is loose and twitching—from where Daryl's body is already missing Glenn's attentions.

Glenn takes his time warming up the lube with his hands as best he can, finally paying some attention to his own neglecting cock as he coats it liberally. When he finally slides in two fingers Daryl gives out a grunt, and Glenn really fucking hopes that asshole wakes up soon. He curls his fingers, pumps them in and out of Daryl's body, splays them as far apart as they'll go whilst still being comfortable.

Daryl's hot and tight inside, but they do this often enough that his body opens up for Glenn without too much prep time.

He pulls out his fingers and runs them along Daryl's cleft a few times. He may have gone a little crazy with the lube, but fuck it, Glenn's the one who gets the supplies so he can afford to use all the damn lube he wants, especially when the reward is the gorgeous few of Daryl slick and wet and open, all for Glenn.

"Would'ya hurry th'fuck up and fuck me already?"  
Glenn whole body jerks in surprise and he stares up meekly, feeling slightly guilty. "You sure took your sweet time waking up." he complains, stretching up along Daryl's body so that his cock is nudged right up against that cleft he finished slicking, face pressed into Daryl's neck.

Daryl turns his head just enough to allow Glenn to kiss him and the angle is terrible but Glenn doesn't care. Daryl's sleepy-hot and his mouth is a little stale and Glenn feels as if he's going to explode.

He keeps himself plastered all along the length of Daryl's back as he reaches down to fist himself, slowly guiding the head of his dick to Daryl's hole, licking at Daryl's lips as he slowly pushes inside. When Glenn's finally fully seated inside him, both Daryl and he let out long groans.

Daryl turns to bury his face in the pillow again as Glenn raises up to rest his weight on his forearms. They're pressed together from hips to thighs so Glenn barely even pulls out on each of his thrusts, mostly just grinds in deeper and deeper and _deeper_ in a way that drives them both insane. Slick noises are coming from where they're joined and Glenn's so fucking turned on he could cry.

Eventually Daryl takes things in his own hands, as he is often wont to do. He spreads his legs wide and raises his ass, and Glenn is forced to get on his knees if he doesn't want to slip out. Once Daryl has them both on all fours he starts fucking himself on Glenn's cock, slamming his ass into Glenn's hips.

Their tent is humid from them breathing out of their mouths, and the night is silent save for their respective grunts and moans. Glenn reaches out one hand to turn Daryl's head to the side again so he can lick at the shell of his ear, press hot kisses against the side of his face and moan filthy things into his ear.

Eventually desperation wins over their desire to make this last and Glenn stands up on his knees again, takes Daryl's shoulders into his arms and really starts pounding into him; their skins slaps together loudly and in a way that's sure to cause a bit of bruising come morning.

Daryl eggs him on, tells him to thrust faster and harder and deeper and to just fucking _come already_ and Glenn does, jerks and grinds so deeply inside of Daryl that he must feel it in his fucking throat and cums inside of Daryl, fills him up.

Glenn yanks at Daryl's hair, forcing his head to turn at an uncomfortable angle, and bites at his mouth, smother his own cries. Daryl kisses him back with equal abandon and all it takes is Glenn's hand reaching down to barely brush over his cock for Daryl to come too.

Daryl collapses and Glenn goes down too, slipping out Daryl's spasming grasp but otherwise still pressed from head to toe, face buried in Daryl's neck again. He strokes his hands up and down Daryl's sides, moaning at how fucking good his life is right in this moment.

Daryl's still heaving beneath him, doing his best to support Glenn's weight. He can't fucking _breathe_ but there's no way he's going to ask Glenn to get off him, not a fucking chance.

"We really at th' point in our relationship where you feel cool bustin' out the somnophilia?" Daryl asks once he finally manages to catch his breath. Glenn groans and from the corner of his eye Daryl can see Glenn's face has turned beet red.

"Why do you know that word? No, wait, I don't want to know. Just shut up and leave me alone and maybe I'll indulge one of your kinks someday, you dick."

Daryl laughs hoarsely, voice rough from sleep and all the effort it took not to fuckin' screech out his orgasm, and rolls over so Glenn's pressed up all along his front rather than his back. He runs his hand through Glenn's sweat slick hair and decides to listen to one of the kids requests for once.

"It's a deal."


End file.
